Deathless Services and Programs
The Deathless offer a wide variety of services and programs that all serve to extend and diversify their revenue streams. Other than mercenary work, DCS is also the proprietor of multiple industries, resource gatherers and even entertainment venues among other things. Due to this variety and their undisputed supremacy in the mercenary trade, The Deathless have amassed a fair bit of wealth in their years. Warfare Unsurprisingly, The Deathless’ main service offered is that of war, as a mercenary company war is their bread and butter. What distinguishes DCS from any other mercenary band is in their size and organisation. In fact, The Deathless are the only mercenary company in the sector that have the funds and numbers necessary to wage full scale war. Not only do they have the means to wage war in the form of troops ships and mechs, but they are also extremely potent at it. Their logistical network allows for the transport of units and infrastructure that would be unthinkable for other groups without extra assets dedicated to the transportation. Their strategic expertise is also renowned across the sector, with some saying (mostly Deathless operatives) that they rival even House Aquila in their skills. The Deathless also manage their forces differently than other, poorer, mercenary bands with an organised military structure and training regimen. All in all The Deathless are the very example of a Private Army. Infighting In the case that two nobles or private individuals wish to have their very own Deathless armies to fight for them against one another to determine which of the contracting parties is in the right. It is a special and the costliest service per contracted head an individual can pay The Deathless to do. Security Services On a usually smaller scale DCS offers their security services to private holdings across the sector, namely through their security division. It isn’t unusual to see a security team wearing Deathless colours and rank in compounds, research labs or events. Sometimes even an entire battalion will ensure security for a client’s world, to ensure safety against invasion. A service which the Deathless are more than happy to provide as long as the client pays, which they usually do. Individual contracting On an even smaller scale it is possible for Deathless employees to go on individual contracts, leaving their unit to go work as attached security personnel on a ship or a bodyguard for a VIP. Although Deathless operatives can’t compete with Reticulum trained bodyguards they provide for a less flashy and more affordable option. Sometimes operatives will also take assassination contracts that would usually attract too much attention for a noble assassin to conduct. Deathless operatives that go on individual contracts are usually members of the Special Units Division (SUD), who are used to operating alone. Search and Rescue A strange service for mercenaries but their services are more and more required. Hiring The Deathless assets for a Search and Rescue mission can vary wildly depending on the people or assets you are trying to rescue. There is currently a Deathless unit, the 1st Search And Rescue Wing “Godsends”, currently based on Lodestone that specialize in hostile environment extraction both in and out of a gravity well. These hostile environments can be either toxic planets or derelict ships. You can also hire DCS teams for Searching for and Rescuing hostages, using small teams of SUD operators to extract the hostage before they can be ransomed. Sometimes however, hiring The Deathless costs more than the ransom would but a successful Deathless rescue mission usually ends with the Hostage takers dead as a bonus. Deathless Valkyrie Program The Deathless Valkyrie Program is the brainchild of the current VP of finance, Daryush Wayland, to provide a wider array of services to Acheron Rho. The Valkyrie program is both a protection and transport program. With it, groups hand over control of their assets to the Deathless, who then use their extensive logistical network to transport their charge wherever the client wants to. At the same time the asset is under the protection of Deathless forces, ensuring their safety in dangerous zones and areas. Special ships were commissioned for the Valkyrie program, usually bearing the names of the women warriors of legend, like the DCS Brynhildr's Wings of Glorious Light that Protect and Transports the Souls of the Worthy to Valhalla. These ships are especially quick and well defended, with extensive medical bays and workshops to help in the repair and well being of the Deathless’ charge Deathless Outreach Offices In order to better serve the sector at large and to deal with the long travel times and distances between sectors, a Contracts VP pushed to establish Deathless Outreach Offices in all major systems. Their size vary wildly, going from a small office space with a few workers to Skyscrapers, like the Bùsǐ Tower in Hong Lu city’s sector 14. No matter their size the DOOs have generally the same components and staff. In every DOO a cadre of trained negotiators can be found for operatives who require the help necessary for negotiating individual contracts. Deathless Partners Program The Deathless Partners Program (DPP) is a way for the Deathless to receive revenue from independent mercenary companies and establish their control over the mercenary side of the sector. Partnered Mercenaries Partners in the program are usually smaller mercenary bands that amount to no more than one ship’s worth of men and equipment. These mercenaries usually join the program in the hopes of adding legitimacy to their business while keeping their autonomy. The Partners are not Deathless employees and are not subjected to the same rules and standards as full on members of DCS. Hiring a Deathless partner comes with its benefits and its risks. On the plus side hiring a group of partnered mercs is much cheaper than hiring the Deathless directly but is still a viable option. The main reason for them being cheaper is that there is no guarantee that they won’t turn on you if a better offer comes their way from your opponent. The Deathless make sure that they cannot be held responsible for such action with a heavily worded disclaimer that precedes every partnered contract. There is also a noticeable difference in quality when you compare partners to Deathless employees, namely in the form of organisation and equipment. Partnered mercenaries are also too small to be able to wage full scale war in the way Deathless Conflict Solutions can. They do, however provide for a good, easily disavowable alternative when your funds aren’t able to cover the Deathless price. ' ' Involvement of the Deathless DCS created this program shortly after the ban on the purchase of combat synthetics by non-imperial entities in order to secure a revenue while having a severe disadvantage. Over time the Deathless Partners Program grew, cementing the Deathless’ control over the market, with a sizeable portion of the mercenaries in the sector partnered with them. Their involvement in the program is minimal while still ensuring their presence. Firstly they screen applicants to the program to ensure that they reach a certain standard of quality (which is most of the applicants, only the truly incapable are refused). Secondly they send an offer to the applicants, informing them of their status as a partner and the terms and benefits of their partnership. These benefits go as follow: Partners are allowed to use the facilities in the various Deathless Outreach Offices to negotiate contracts. This provides a safe environment to negotiate with less savoury clients as well as the expertise of Deathless negotiators if wanted. DCS also provide a secure and discreet way to transfer funds through their network. In exchange, The Deathless take a cut from the profits made by their partners, nothing more is asked of them, like the respect for Undying LoyaltyTM. The Deathless do not help their partners beyond the confines of the DOO or the monetary transfers. Partners have to train and equip themselves and they aren’t supported by the Deathless Legal Department when they would be usually needed Contracts signed by partners are not registered in the Deathless Contracts Network, since the network is only reserved for Deathless contracts. Although it would be never admitted by any DCS official, the Partners program can and has been used to circumvent Undying LoyaltyTM. For example, sometimes a few Deathless operatives will go on a “sabbatical” and become partners, the actions committed by these “former” employees are never officially mandated by DCS and they continuously deny any involvement other than their partnership. Category:The Deathless Category:The Deathless Products